Diagnosing and treating disease often involve accessing internal tissues of the human body. Once the tissues have been accessed, medical technology offers a wide range of diagnostic tools to evaluate tissues and identify lesions or disease states. Similarly, a number of therapeutic tools have been developed that can help surgeons interact with, remodel, deliver drugs to, or remove tissues associated with a disease state so as to improve the health and quality of life of the patient. Unfortunately, gaining access to and aligning tools with the appropriate internal tissues for evaluation or treatment can represent a significant challenge to the physician, can cause serious pain to the patient, and may (at least in the near term) be seriously detrimental to the patient's health.
Open surgery is often the most straightforward approach for gaining access to internal tissues. Open surgery can provide such access by incising and displacing overlying tissues so as to allow the surgeon to manually interact with the target internal tissue structures of the body. This standard approach often makes use of simple, hand-held tools such as scalpels, clamps, sutures, and the like. Open surgery remains, for many conditions, a preferred approach. Although open surgical techniques have been highly successful, they can impose significant trauma to collateral tissues, with much of that trauma being associated with gaining access to the tissues to be treated.
To help avoid the trauma associated with open surgery, a number of minimally invasive surgical access and treatment technologies have been developed. Many minimally invasive techniques involve accessing the vasculature, often through the skin of the thigh, neck, or arm. One or more elongate flexible catheter structures can then be advanced along the network of blood vessel lumens extending throughout the body and its organs. While generally limiting trauma to the patient, catheter-based endoluminal therapies are often reliant on a number of specialized catheter manipulation techniques to safely and accurately gain access to a target region, to position a particular catheter-based tool in alignment with a particular target tissue, and/or to activate or use the tool. In fact, some endoluminal techniques that are relatively simple in concept can be very challenging (or even impossible) in practice (depending on the anatomy of a particular patient and the skill of a particular physician). More specifically, advancing a flexible guidewire and/or catheter through a tortuously branched network of body lumens might be compared to pushing a rope. As the flexible elongate body advances around first one curve and then another, and through a series of branch intersections, the catheter/tissue forces, resilient energy storage (by the tissue and the elongate body), and movement interactions may become more complex and unpredictable, and control over the rotational and axial position of the distal end of a catheter can become more challenging and less precise. Hence, accurately aligning these elongate flexible devices with the desired luminal pathway and target tissues can be a significant challenge.
A variety of mechanisms can be employed to steer or variably alter deflection of a tip of a guidewire or catheter in one or more lateral directions to facilitate endoluminal and other minimally invasive techniques. Pull wires may be the most common catheter tip deflection structures and work well for many catheter systems by, for example, controllably decreasing separation between loops along one side of a helical coil, braid, or cut hypotube near the end of a catheter or wire. It is often desirable to provide positive deflection in opposed directions (generally by including opposed pull wires), and in many cases along two orthogonal lateral axes (so that three or four pull wires are included in some devices). Where additional steering capabilities are desired in a single device, still more pull wires may be included. Complex and specialized catheter systems having dozens of pull wires have been proposed and built, in some cases with each pull wire being articulated by a dedicated motor attached to the proximal end. Alternative articulation systems have also been proposed, including electrically actuated shape memory alloy structures, piezoelectric actuation, phase change actuation, and the like. As the capabilities of steerable systems increase, the range of therapies that can use these technologies should continue to expand.
Unfortunately, as articulation systems for catheters get more complex, it can be more and more challenging to maintain accurate control over these flexible bodies. For example, pull wires that pass through bent flexible catheters often slide around the bends over surfaces within the catheter, with the sliding interaction extending around not only bends intentionally commanded by the user, but also around bends that are imposed by the tissues surrounding the catheter. Hysteresis and friction of a pull-wire system may vary significantly with that sliding interaction and with different overall configurations of the bends, so that the articulation system response may be difficult to predict and control. The location of the bend that is imposed by a pull-wire can also be inconsistent. For example, while the stiffness of an articulated catheter segment may to some extent promote distribution of a bend throughout that segment, tissue forces or internal friction may concentrate bending along a short portion of the segment, making the overall behavior of the catheter erratic. Furthermore, more complex pull wire systems may add additional challenges. While opposed pull-wires can each be used to bend a catheter in opposite directions from a generally straight configuration, attempts to use both together—while tissues along the segment are applying unknown forces in unknown directions—may lead to widely inconsistent results. Even after a diagnostic or therapeutic tool is positioned in alignment with a target tissue, it can be difficult to maintain that alignment while deploying or using the tool. For example, withdrawing a sheath proximally from over a self-expanding endoluminal prosthesis (such as a stent, valve, stent-graft, or the like) using standard techniques can involve applying many pounds of force to the portion of the deployment system that extends outside the patient. The combination of pulling the sheath proximally while pushing distally against a tool-supporting catheter shaft can make it difficult to maintain tool positioning inside the patient. Hence, there could be benefits to providing improved flexible body articulation behavior, and particularly to providing more accurate small and precise motions, to improving the lag time, and/or to providing improved transmission of motion over known catheter pull-wire systems so as to avoid compromising the positioning and coordination, as experienced by the surgeon, between the input and output of catheters and other elongate flexible tools.
Along with catheter-based therapies, a number of additional minimally invasive surgical technologies have been developed to help treat internal tissues while avoiding at least some of the trauma associated with open surgery. Among the most impressive of these technologies is robotic surgery. Robotic surgeries often involve inserting one end of an elongate rigid shaft into a patient, and moving the other end with a computer-controlled robotic linkage so that the shaft pivots about a minimally invasive aperture. Surgical tools can be mounted on the distal ends of the shafts so that they move within the body, and the surgeon can remotely position and manipulate these tools by moving input devices with reference to an image captured by a camera from within the same workspace, thereby allowing precisely scaled micro-surgery. Alternative robotic systems have also been proposed for manipulation of the proximal end of flexible catheter bodies from outside the patient so as to position distal treatment tools. These attempts to provide automated catheter control have met with challenges, which may be in-part because of the difficulties in providing accurate control at the distal end of a flexible elongate body using pull-wires extending along bending body lumens. Still further alternative catheter control systems apply large magnetic fields using coils outside the patient's body to direct catheters inside the heart of the patient, and more recent proposals seek to combine magnetic and robotic catheter control techniques. While the potential improvements to surgical accuracy make all of these efforts alluring, the capital equipment costs and overall burden to the healthcare system of these large, specialized systems is a concern.
In light of the above, it would be beneficial to provide improved articulation systems and devices, methods of articulation, and methods for making articulation structures. Improved techniques for controlling the bending of elongate structures (articulated or non-articulated) would also be beneficial. It would be particularly beneficial if these new technologies were suitable to provide therapeutically effective control over movement of a distal end of a flexible guidewire, catheter, or other elongate body extending into a patient body. It would also be beneficial if the movement provided by these new techniques would allow enhanced ease of use. It would also be helpful if these techniques could provide improved motion and control capabilities for a wide range of distinct medical and industrial devices.